warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Geheimnis des Waldes/Kapitel 30
|Jahreszeit=späte Blattfrische |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 29 |Nachfolger=-}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 30. Kapitel aus dem Buch Geheimnis des Waldes. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Weißpelz *Wolkenpfote *Mausefell *Dunkelstreif *Farnpelz *Glanzfell *Langschweif *Borkenpelz *Graustreif *Rußpelz (im Original noch Ruß''pfote'') *Leopardenfell *Nebelfuß *Steinfell *Schwarzkralle *Blaustern *Sandsturm *Gelbzahn *Federjunges (nicht namentlich) *Sturmjunges (nicht namentlich) *Goldblüte *Bernsteinjunges (nicht namentlich) *Brombeerjunges (nicht namentlich) Erwähnte Charaktere *Tigerkralle *Silberfluss *Frischblüte *Libellenjunges Vickys Facebook-Seite Datei:Su Susann Quelle.png *Entenjunges *Streifenstern *Eichenherz *Tüpfelblatt Ereignisse Tod *Libellenjunges *Entenjunges Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Krähenfraß auf dem Frischbeutehaufen Sonstige Orte *Wald **DonnerClan-Lager ***Kinderstube *Mondstein *Fluss *FlussClan-Lager Tiere *Vogel **Elster *Maus **Wühlmaus Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Frischbeute, Krähenfraß, SternenClan, DonnerClan, FlussClan, Große Versammlung *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Streuner, Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Zweiter Anführer, Krieger, Ältester, Schüler, Königin, Heilerschüler, Anführer, Junges *Zeit: Sonnenhoch, Sonnenuntergang, Blattfrische, Blattgrüne, Blattleere *Redewendung: "die Zungen geben", "im Namen des SternenClans" Wissenswertes *Seite 324: Dunkelstreif wird fälschlicherweise mit blauen statt mit gelben Augen beschrieben. *Seite 324: "Feuerherz leckte seinem Freund liebevoll das Ohr." - Vor dem Wort Feuerherz müsste "kurz" stehen, da im Original die Rede von a quick, friendly lick ist (vgl. Seite 300 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 325: "(...) mit weit aufgerissenen Augen (...)" - Es fehlt die Information, dass Rußpelz blaue Augen hat (vgl. Seite 301 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 325: Der Satz "His fur prickled as he realized this was the first sign of (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Sein Fell prickelte, als er erkannte, dass dies das erste Zeichen von (...) war.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) mit vor bösen Ahnungen prickelndem Fell." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 301 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 327: "Leopardenfell hatte eine frisch verheilte Wunde quer über der Schulter, (...)" - Es fehlt die Information, dass Leopardenfell getupftes Fell hat (vgl. Seite 303 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 327: Der Satzrest "(...) he could believe that (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 303 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 327: Der Satzrest "(...) deep down (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 303 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 327: Der Satzteil "(...) to hide the heaviness in his heart, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), die Schwere in seinem Herzen zu verbergen, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), seine Niedergeschlagenheit zu verbergen, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 303 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 327: Der Satzrest "In a heartbeat's pause, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 303 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 328: Der Satz "She looked more like herself than Fireheart had seen her since Tigerclaw's attack." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 303 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 328: "'Feuerherz', miaute sie." - hinter dem Gesagten müsste ein Fragezeichen statt einem Punkt stehen (vgl. Seite 303 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 328: Leopardenfell meint, dass sich Frischblüte um Federjunges und Sturmjunges kümmern wird, jedoch passiert dies nie und ab Vor dem Sturm wird immer Moospelz als die Ziehmutter der beiden bezeichnet. *Seite 329: Kits, also Junge, werden mit Kinder übersetzt (vgl. Seite 305 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 330: Der Satzteil "(...) seemed to have hardened himself against their hostility." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) schien (mittlerweile) gegen ihre Feindseligkeit abgehärtet zu sein.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) hatte sich wohl inzwischen an ihre Feindseligkeit gewöhnt." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 305 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 331: "Graustreif, nicht!" - statt einem Ausrufezeichen müssten hier drei Punkte stehen, um Feuerherz' Sprachlosigkeit besser auszudrücken (vgl. Seite 306 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 331: "Nicht!" - statt einem Ausrufezeichen müssten hier drei Punkte stehen, um Feuerherz' Sprachlosigkeit besser auszudrücken (vgl. Seite 306 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 331: Der Abschnitt "Sandstorm pushed her nose into Fireheart's fur and murmured a few word of comfort, but Fireheart felt too numb to respond. He was vaguely aware of Cinderpaw nudging Sandstorm on the other side and whispering, 'Not now, Sandstorm. There's nothing we can say. Leave him be.'" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 306-307 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 331: Der Satzrest "(...) to Bluestar (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 307 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 333: Der Satzrest "(...), he wondered, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 308 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 334: Das Wort will vom Satz "(...), ob ich überhaupt will, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 309 von Forest of Secrets, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 334: Der Satz "I don't think I've got any Clan loyalty left." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch irgendeine Clantreue habe/besitze/empfinde.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dem Clan gegenüber noch irgendwelche Treue empfinde." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 309 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 334: Der Satz "His words clutched at Fireheart's belly like the claws of an enemy, trying to tear it into shreds." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Seine/Graustreifs Worte fuhren ihm/Feuerherz in den Magen, wie die Krallen eines Feindes, der versucht ihn zu zerfetzen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Graustreifs Worte fuhren dem Freund ins Herz wie die Krallen eines Feindes." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 309 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 334: Vor dem "'Graustreif', flüsterte er." müsste noch ein Oh stehen, da Feuerherz in der Originalausgabe "Oh Graystripe," sagt (vgl. Seite 309 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 334: "Es zerreißt mich." - hier müsste eigentlich ein Ausrufezeichen statt einem Punkt stehen (vgl. Seite 310 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 334: Der Satzrest "(...) scent and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 310 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 335: Der Satzrest "(...) had done, for four long seasons." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 311 von Forest of Secrets) Quellen en:Forest of Secrets/Chapter 30 Kategorie:Verweise